nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Gauken Nicktoons
This is a sequel to Gauken Hetalia and partially a sequel to Nicktooned Together. Sypnosis For many who don't know,this takes place at the end of Gauken Hetalia,Michelle is working as a servant for Arthur and asks her to make him some tea. Michelle slaps Arthur and wants to join the Axis. Ludwig tells her to calm down,but Michelle snaps and says that she is going to kill Arthur and declares war,and that's where the following events will happen. Plot Then Arthur comes and asks the Nicktoons for help and to join the war. Then so far Arthur had Bender and the Nicktoons. Meanwhile, Michelle has ALF and Alfred on her team. Meanwhile, the syndicate have a meeting, they had Gilbert trapped in a cage to demonstrate for Vlad's plan for revenge. Vlad feels strange, which he suddenly bites Gilbert, causes him to turn into "Vladinoid", then they go around biting different characters from each universe. So Vlad tries to join forces with Michelle, but she refused to join forces with him. ALF tells Alfred and Michelle never to trust Vampires,or Oompa Loompas. Alfred accidentally presses a button on the ground to summon Oompa Loompas and the Oompa Loompas attack Vlad. ALF presses an emergency exit and ALF,Alfred and Michelle escape. Michelle,Alfred and ALF try to go through the whole entire universe to find more people willing to help in war. While that's going on,Arthur hires Bender to find Michelle,ALF and Alfred and take them to his office to put in his jail and win this war and use Michelle,ALF and Alfred as slaves in his mansion. Michelle,ALF and Alfred find new recruits,which are most but not all of the Hanna-Barbera characters and also meet Ritsu Namine,who also joins the team. Garfield and Kenny (revealed to be Mysterion) betray Team Arthur for Team Michelle when they fight. When they get to Arthur to confront him,the war is on and fight,and each ending will depend on how you defeat them or not. Good Ending If you defeat Team Athur,Team Michelle visit Great America and have a good time,while Team Athur work as maids in what is now Team Michelle's fortress. Bad Ending If Team Arthur wins,Michelle,ALF,Alfred,and the others work all day as slaves and get pushed around. What's worse is that Arthur forces Michelle to marry her. Michelle refuses and Arthur takes Michelle to a dark room. Arthur starts taking her clothes off and Michelle punches Arthur hard and says she declares war against him again soon. Team Michelle Michelle ALF Alfred Ritsu Namine Scooby-Doo Shaggy Scrappy-Doo Dick Dastardly Muttley Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Huckleberry Hound Top Cat Snagglepuss Magilla Gorilla Hong Kong Phooey Augie Doggie Doggie Daddy Wally Gator Captain Caveman Squiddly Diddly Jabberjaw Speed Buggy The Funky Phantom Garfield (not until the middle of the game/movie) Anime Kenny/Mysterion (not until the middle of the game/movie) Team Arthur Arthur Frankie Spongebob Danny Jimmy Timmy Emmet Wyldstyle Benny Good/Bad Cop Uni-Kitty Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Francis Bonnefoy Ivan Braginski Wang Yao Roderich Edelstein Basch Zwingl Elizabeth Hedrvary Heracles Karpusi Matthew Williams Gilbert Beilschmidt (the only unlockable character) Bosses *mini-boss - boss on handheld console only *boss - boss on console only Vladinoid Gilbert (The Meeting) Vladinoid Leela (mini-boss) (The Future) Vladinoid Professor Farnsworth (boss) (The Future) Vladnoid Hatsune Miku (mini-boss) (Top of the Earth) Vladinoid Luciano (boss) (Top of the Earth) Vladinoid Jason (mini-boss) (Alliance HQ) Vladinoid Nia (boss) (Alliance HQ) Vladinoid Squidward (mini-boss) (Bikini Bottom) Vladinoid Gary (boss) (Bikini Bottom) Vladinoid Mr. Dupette (mini-boss) (Amity Park) Vladinoid Technus (boss) (Amity Park) Vladinoid Cindy Vortex (mini-boss) (Retroville) Vladinoid Girl-Eating Plant (boss) (Retroville) Vladinoid Timmy's Dad (mini-boss) (Fairy World) Vladinoid Denzel Crocker (boss) (Fairy World) Vladinoid Danny Phantom (Vlad's Lair) (when he accidently got bitten) Vlad Plasmius (Vlad's Lair) Trivia *This is Garfield and Bender's first major role in a Nicktoon game. *This is also the first appearance by ALF. *This is also the first appearance by Ritsu Namine,a six year old crossdresser (it's true). *This is the second or third game to be 13+ which is for teens. *This game/movie also parodies The Hunger Games. Category:NICKTOONS